Darth Maelstrom
by Orpheus Kidwell
Summary: Chakra is not the only energy of the Elemental Nations. There exists an ancient Force which can be used... a Force with two sides. The Light Side is taught in the Elemental Nations' Jedi Academy. The Dark Side has one teacher, a man known only as Darth Revan. A man that Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto will come to call Master. Dark!Sith!Manipulative!Naruto. Bloodline!Naruto. Hanyou!Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Darth Maelstrom**

**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...**

**Nope, not even going to try. Plus, this is set in the Narutoverse. Anyways, let's see how this story gets along, ne? And may the Force be with you.**

**Chapter I: Enter Uzumaki Naruto**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Star Wars, Knights of the Old Republic or the Darth Bane trilogy.**

"The Second Round of these Chūnin Exams will now take place." Jōnin Yamanak Inoichi said while in front of the group of prospective Chūnin "To recap the rules are to get both a Heaven and Earth scroll to the tower in the middle Forest of Death within five days. Head to a gate and when you hear a horn blare the gates will open. From there there are no more rules and no interventions."

The genin scattered, not knowing just how dangerous the Forest of Death really was.

**Sith Temple**

A single boy sat in the lotus position within the dojo of the Sith Temple. He had his eyes closed and palms facing upwards as they rested on his knees. He wore black hakama pants, a black shirt and an open, hooded, black robe with the hood down. His spiky hair was blonde with streaks of black within and his skin was pale, nearly that of a corpse. On each foot he wore black sandals with black bandages wrapped around foot and leg up to his knees. He looked only eight years old.

The room he was in had a wooden floor and walls with cube-like objects on shelves along each wall. The floor had what appeared to be scorch and slash marks as well as glowing blue markings all over.

The boy heard a horn sounding from far off. No... he felt it. He felt the horn blare, gates open and a mass of energy signatures coming into the Forest. _His _Forest.

"It has begun." He heard a silky voice proclaime calmly. "I want heads. Keep whatever else, you still need chakra training anyhow."

The boy's eyes opened to show amber irises. "Yes, Master Revan." The boy spoke in a language none but the two could understand on this planet. Solarian, the language of the man's home planet, was nothing like Elemental.

"Do not fail, Naruto." The boy stood and a cylindrical object flashed within his robe before it flapped back.

"I shall not, Master." The boy said as he walked past the man and out of the Sith Temple. Revan smirked.

"I do not doubt you." He said as the boy was out of earshot. "With your strength, I would be more worried for the proctor if he came along."

With Naruto, he calmly made his way through the forest. His steps were even and deliberate as he made his way toward a group of signatures he deemed relatively strong, for non-Sith that is.

The boy remembered how this all began a little over three years back.

**Flashback Begin**

Naruto awoke from his dreamless sleep with a yawn and looked around the room he was in. "Where am I?" He wondered. How did he get here anyways? He remembered the matron yesterday at the orphanage... she had kicked him out. "Stupid old crone." He said spitefully. "Everyone's always shoving their stupid problems on me and blaming me for everything." He mumbled. What happened next?

Then the matron had told him something about a fox? "The Kyūbi, that's right. She tried to scare me... that witch had no idea I already met the fox. Or the deal we struck..." The blonde smirked. That deal was so very useful. The two of them harbored a hatred for those who harmed them... so they formed an alliance of sorts.

The Kyūbi would teach Naruto about different things from within his mindscape. Those included Demon Arts, Fox Arts, bijū techniques, Demon Seals, Hell and Demon Release Jutsu, illusions as well as out-of-battle skills such as psychology, healing, manipulations and several other fox also unlocked Naruto's bloodlines from both sides of his family with those being his mother's Chakra Chains and his father's Swift Release. In exchange, Naruto had to only do three things: eliminate the Uchiha clan ASAP, destroy Konoha and free the fox.

He really had no qualms about it.

The best part was that one night in the outside world- which is when he trained for three nights every week- was actually three in the mindscape. He had met the Kyūbi on his fourth birthday during a beating from the older boys that knocked him unconscious. From that point on, Naruto was happy to sell his soul to darkness if it gave him power. Amd that's how it worked because only a demon could use Demon Arts so Kyūbi naturally gave up one tail of its chakra to Naruto, changing him to a Hanyō. His physical features wouldn't show- being crimson eyes with slitted pupils, fox ears and however many tails he had- until he was thirteen though.

Right now, the six year old Naruto had an extra two and a half years on others his age as far as his mind went even though he was still physically six. He shook that remembrance away though as he tried to remember more.

"She kicked me out and then..." Naruto growled. "Then the bastard civilians began to chase me. They were going to beat me and probably kill me." He was definitely mad. "I escaped though. That gate I climbed led to a forest and I lost them. Then... I found that building... the temple."

It was a building of stone with vines grown over it hid between some close-growing trees. He saw it and felt a dark source of energy coming from inside and headed within. The archway that led inside had a sign over it in some language the Kyūbi knew but he didn't. It said 'Sith Temple' or something like that. Whatever a Sith was.

So he decided to explore it and find anything useful. There were many rooms and in one he had found three cube-like objects of the deepest blood-red. Kyūbi said they were holocrons and a technology far beyond the Elemental Nations. The Demon World had them, for sure, as well as some mortal planets. The fox explained how they worked and Naruto activated them and to the Demon Lord's astonishment they were from three of the most feared mortals of the universe to live. When Naruto was told what made Darth Bane, Darth Maul and Darth Sidious famed well... he decided to seal the holocrons for later in a scroll.

Later, he found the room the dark energy originated from. There was a 'stasis chamber' (Kyūbi's term for it) that looked like a black coffin with glass on the top showing a body within. The body seemed to be a sleeping man who had black hair, pale skin and wore black robes in pristine condition.

So Naruto had decided to open the chamber, but only after sleeping first.

**Flashback End**

And he had opened it. The man inside was Darth Revan, a Sith Lord from Solaron- a planet of humans that apparently didn't age past twenty-five and never became sick meaing they could only die in battle- who immediately used some technique to force Naruto to the ground. The man sensed something in him though... hatred and a deep connection with the Dark Side of the Force stronger than he ever felt before.

That was the only reason Naruto still lived, but he was glad. Thanks to Master Revan, he now was much stronger than any Chūnin and probably Tokubetsu Jōnin as well. He hadn't even begun his chakra or yōkai training either. Once he had the Dark Side, chakra and yōkai down though... plus his Chains and Swift Release... he would be unstoppable.

He found himself reach the trio he wished to find and smirked. They were from Konoha.

**"How delightful, kit." **Kyūbi said from within. The blonde couldn't help but agree as he reached into his robe and pulled out a cylindrical tube that was silver in color. He used one of the two chakra skills he had to mold Lightning and Wind chakra within himself and vibrate the molecules within himself so quickly he literally disappeared in speed and reappeared behind one of them.

The other two saw an eight year old appear behind their teammate with something akin to a sword with a cylindrical hilt and a glowing crimson blade just as said teammate's head rolled to the ground. The blonde turned his head slightly to regard them with distaste. "Pitiful."

This got them angry and they shot forward, kunai in hand to kill the punk when suddenly golden chains shot from the kids back and the one on the left had his heart pierced by them while another wrapped around the other's throat. Almost contemptuously, Naruto had his chains crush one's throat and rip the other in two horizontally from the chest.

The chains were gone and the Uzumaki used the force to pull heads from bodies before he opened a scroll and sealed all three inside. Searching their corpses brought nothing of importance besides their thirty kunai and fifty shuriken apiece. None had scrolls on them and not a single one had brought ryō to the Forest. So he left.

The Sith-in-training would be hunting for awhile.

**That's right, my Sith Naruto is both a Hanyō and has two bloodlines. He's cold and calculating. He's vengeful. Hell, he doesn't even have a quarter of skills he'll have much later even started.**

**He's going to be such a badass, Wolverine will look like Steve Irkle. Even with all that, don't expect anything too show-offy, he's got to manipulate things as well.**

**Anyways, I'm writing this simply because no one has decided to take my Darth Maelstrom challenge and I got bored of waiting.**

**I won't explain too much, you'll just have to wait for next chapter.**

**Orpheus out! Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Darth Maelstrom**

**Chapter II: Saving the Darkness, Capturing the Light**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Star Wars, Knights of the Old Republic or the Darth Bane Trilogy.**

**Forest of Death, 3 days until end of Second Round**

Naruto awoke from his sleep in one of the branches of a tree as soon as the sun rose. He was wrapped tightly in a shell of golden chains that slowly retracted back into his back at four places. In such an environment, he had to be extremely careful.

He stood and stayed still, eyes closed. No one in the world was a better sensor than him. He could sense signatures by chakra, Force or Negative Emotions. Not even the Hyūga- those blasted white-eyed bastards from the Leaf- could do so well. Using his three-type sensing, Naruto felt two groups of signatures getting closer to each that would no doubt battle. They should meet right under him within two minutes, if they continued this pace.

**"Watch them, kit. While I know you want to test your skills, if you watch them maybe yu can learn something. Send yōkai to your eyes as you do so, as well. You are old enough to handle your Yōgan (Demon Eyes). All demon's naturally have a unique ability their eyes grant them. All the mortal dōjutsu are simply products of a human being born with a slight pool of yōkai which mixes with their chakra."**

**Hai, Kyūbi-sensei.**

Naruto channeled the demonic chakra within his body to his eyes just as he was instructed. As a hanyō, he retained his chakra while also gaining a yōkai pool to use. His eyes changed from amber- a product of his Dark Side training- to a deep blood-red with slitted pupils. Even as it did, the two trios- one from Ame and one from Kumo- appeared. Naruto was surprised to see the Ame had blue lights around their bodies and the Kumo had yellow, except for one who had blue and yellow with small amounts of blackish-yellow and whitish-yellow mixed in.

The Kyūbi could see through his eyes and whistled lowly. **"Now that's rare indeed. Doomseer. I haven't seen anyone with such a talent for a long time. You only have the first level now, which allows you to tell the nature of one's chakra with a glance. Later though... your eyes may just tell you the future."**

**Future?**

**"The last Doomseer was said to be able to know how someone would die, which two people would marry, when important events would happen and even prophesize certain things which would happen after she died."**

**Hm...**

Naruto's thoughts died off as he decided to watch the shinobi.

Team Ame had a boy dressed in all black with a gas mask on, black spikes of hair and a single eye- his left- visible which was brown. The second member was a silverette kunoichi with two buns of hair and blue eyes dressed in a blue kimono with silver raindrop designs and holding an umbrella in one hand. The last was a boy with reddish-brown hair and pale blue eyes holding a sword that had an odd resemblance to a sewing needle and wore a blue shirt and white hakama pants.

Team Kumo had a girl with dark skin and red hair dressed in a black shirt and pants, a bpy with dark skin and white hair holding a katana and dressed in the same outfit and the last- the boy with multiple colors- was dressed similiarly with skin just as dark.

Using the Force and yōkai together, Naruto bent the light around him until he shimmered from sight and became invisible.

**With Team Ame and Team Kumo**

Team Ame and Kumo regarded each other with caution. Finally the girl with an umbrella spoke to her maroon-haired teammate. "Check it out, Akaji. It's a team from the _powerful _Cloud Village."

"What should we do, Tsuki?" The masked boy asked sarcastically.

"I want them dead..." Akaji said coldly, gripping Nuibara's handle tightly. "Kill them with as much pain as possible, Tsuki, Jūma."

"Think they can harm us? You hear this, Omoi?" The redheaded Kumo spoke.

"Yeah, Karui. But... if they do, then Bee-sensei might be mad and then blame Ame and challenge the Amekage. Then Bee and Hanzō will fight and sensei will die and... ow!" Karui hit the top of his head.

"Shut it. Hope you're up for this Darui. Since you're just substituting for Samui after she was injured and we haven't seen you in action yet, Mr. Trained by Zee-sama himself."

"You don't need to worry about me." Darui stated.

Suddenly, Jūma performed two different sets of one-handed seals, a skill not many Chūnin hopefuls could claim. **"Hidden Rain Style: Storm Clouds Jutsu! Summoning Jutsu!"**

The area soon began to drop raindrops as if the battlefield was actually Amegakure at the same time that two spiders the size of dogs materialized and rushed the Kumo nin. Jūma fell to his hads and knees before eating a soldier pill to replenish his chakra.

Omoi was one target, but he jumped over the spider and electicity sparked along his steel blade before he stabbed right into the Summon's body and it erupted in smoke. The other one had jumped and nearly got Karui when Darui did his own jutsu. **"Lightning Release: Black Bolt Judgement." **He pointed the first two fingers of his right hand and a bolt of black lightning shot directly through it's head before it fell to the ground twitching. Since it didn't dispel in smoke, it meant that Darui had killed it. Lightning through the brain will do that.

"Damn." Jūma cursed. "They killed my Summons so easily. What do we do, Akaji?"

Tsuki smirked and pulled out her umbrella, opening it and throwing it up. "No worries. **Raindrop Needles!"**

The umbrella spun quickly and shot hundreds of needles at the Kumo nin. **"Water Release: Water Encampment Wall Jutsu!" **Darui formed a wall from the raining water that stopped the needles and made Tsuki's eyes widen.

"You are both useless." Akaji commented coldly and stepped forward. "Nuibari and I will end this once and for all." Akaji disappeared in a burst of speed and nearly decapitated Darui, except for Omoi's katana blocking the sword and struggling to keep it back. Akaji jumped and sent a spinning kick into the white-haired boy before landing and throwing Nuibari at the airborne genin. Karui tossed a few kunai enhanced with lightning chakra at the blade to knock it off-course.

Omoi fell and slid on the muddy floor a little before hitting his head against a tree. Karui growled a little and performed handseals at the same time Darui did. **"Hidden Cloud Style: Lightning Roar!" **Both shot blasts of lightning- one blue and the other black- from their mouths that intertwined into a double helix aimed right at the Ame swordsman.

Akaji didn't even flinch in the slightest and simply stood there. There was no hope to dodge it and he knew it.

Everyone was surprised though when the double helix of lightning simply... stopped. "Impressive..." they heard from everywhere and nowhere at once. "All of you are talented. But I cannot have warriors of light killing one with a heart so... black." Suddenly a boy with blonde and black hair and crimson, slitted eyes appeared in front of the lightning with one hand outstretched. "And so, I must intervene." Suddenly, the black and blue bolts condensed into a ball that the boy held in one hand before holding his palm out straight and aimed at the unconscious Omoi. "Sleep is so peaceful... Peace is a lie." Before anyone could react, the ball shot forward and struck Omoi and he convulsed sporadically. Karui would've aided him except that the boy thrust his palm at her and she was sent flying into a tree, tearing it in half as she was knocked out. Darui couldn't even react. It had taken not even two moments. "And you... I have need of you, Darui." The boy in black's hand suddenly sprouted purple bolts of lightning that jumped to Darui and caused him to scream loudly before he crumpled not even four seconds later.

Naruto smirked as he walked forward and chains sprouted from his back and wrapped up Darui. "Who the hell are you?" Tsuki demanded. Naruto turned his head and the Ame nin flinched as they suddenly felt a crushing weight and were brought to their knees.

"Be glad I have found one of the things I was searching for and am feeling merciful. For that, I will spare your lives. You shall not be so lucky again. Now begone before I change my mind. And Akaji... I feel the darkness in your heart. Be prepared when I come for you." Suddenly, the blonde disappeared in a burst of speed and the Ame nin looked to each other.

"Let's get the scroll and leave to the Tower." Jūma said and the others agreed.

If they never crossed paths with that boy again, it would be too soon.

**Original Jutsu**

Hidden Rain Style: Storm Clouds Jutsu- A ninjutsu taught to all Amegakure shinobi that causes it to rain in a specific range. It is rumored the rain in the village itself is simply the result of the Amekage using the Storm Clouds Jutsu on an insane level. D-rank ninjutsu. Creator: Unknown. Users: Ame shinobi.

Lightning Release: Black Bolt Judgement- A ninjutsu which allows a user of black lightning to create a single bolt from the first two fingers of their hand. C-rank ninjutsu. Creator: Zee. Users: Zee, Darui.

Raindrop Needles- A bukijutsu which uses the Amegakure Needle Umbrella to shoot senbon in a direction away from the user by throwing the umbrella upward while it spins. Basic Bukijutsu. Creator: Unknown. Users: Tsuki.

Hidden Cloud Style: Lightning Roar- A ninjutsu taught to Kumogakure genin with a lightning affinity which shoots lightning chakra from their mouths. C-rank ninjutsu. Creator: Unknown. Users: Kumogakure shinobi.

**And Darui is captured!**

**Is this chapter important? Of course. Why would Naruto want Darui of all people though? Here's a hint: Look back in the last chapter.**

**Orpheus out! Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Darth Maelstrom**

**Chapter III: The Snake's Student**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Star Wars, Knights of the Old Republic or the Darth Bane Trilogy.**

**Sith Temple**

"You are early." Revan spoke evenly. "And have a guest." He also commented. "Explain."

"Master, this boy shares two of my three chakra affinities. He is a user of Lightning and Water as well as a holder of the Gale sub-element and the Black Lighting skill. I deduced from one of his teammates that he was taught by the Sandaime Raikage himself. He is also but a genin and should easily break and be swayed to the Dark Side, even if his connection to the force is minimal at best."

"I see... you have learned well, my apprentice. Much quicker than Malak ever did. He will teach you chakra and elemental chakra as well as black lightning and Gale before you turn him into a Sith Assassin."

"Yes, m'Lord. The Assassins you taught me of. His small ability in the Force is enough for such a task. I believed with a prize such as this, as well as the one I captured earlier would be enough to end my hunt."

"It is a correct assumption, Naruto. Which will you Turn first?"

"The girl. She already has much darkness in her heart and she has been in the cell for a month after we captured her. She may only be fourteen but I sense much potential in her. She holds a connection to the force strong enough to make a powerful Marauder, Master."

"You sensed it too, then?" Revan asked with some humor. "Good. I will leave you to do what you will, apprentice." Naruto bowed his head and Revan walked away. The boy walked, Darui floating behind him, wrapped in a chain, and found is way to a small closet with cleaning supplies. Once inside he tapped one of the bricks and the entire left wall opened to become a staircase leading underground.

He followed the stairs and came to a torchlit hallway of stone with doors carved into said stone and stopped in front of one on the right before using the Force- the only thing able to move the doors- to open it. The cell inside was empty of everything, even a window. The only thing was a set of pipes leading down on each side and bowls under each one which were bolted to the floor. One would fill with water and the other with a liquid slop which was edible enough to sustain prisoners.

He tossed Darui inside and shut the door. The boy wouldn't wake for a bit and a few days inside would be helpful for what Naruto needed. He then walked down the hall to another door and opened it with a wave of his hand. Whimpering was heard inside, the submissive whimpers of a broken prisoner. Force but it sounded like music to his ears.

"Are you ready to cooperate, Anko?" The blonde asked and the occupant feld to a corner, cowering in fear. At one time the ex-apprentice of Orochimaru would have retorted or tried to attack but he always showed her just who was the one in control.

The teenager's purple hair was disheveled and greasy. Her eyes were filled with absolute terror. Her skin was pale from lack of sun and the clothes she wore had become rags. The room, and her, was rank with the smell of urine and fesces. One month's worth.

"H-hai, Naruto-sama." She said fearfully. "I will do whatever you want me to. Please let me live." Naruto smirked to himself and walked forward, watching as she shook with terror.

"I'm glad you'll cooperate, Anko. Do you want out of this place? Do you want to go somewhere with actual light and food that doesn't resemble vomit?"

"I-if Naruto-sama will let her, Anko will go." Hm... so the girl was so scared she even egan to speak in third person? This made Naruto very satisfied.

"Good." Naruto bent low and whispered in her ear. "If you ever do anything I don't like though... kiss your freedom goodbye. I will seal your chakra permanently and sell you off as a sex slave. Understand?"

"Y-yes, Master Naruto." She said in a terrified whisper.

"Glad you do. Now hold still, this will hurt a lot." Naruto channeled yōkai into his teeth to make his canines slightly longer before biting deeply into Anko's neck. She immediately screamed in immense pain, twitching violently. Her arms went rigid and her hands tried to claw into the stone floor.

Naruto's jaws stayed planted in her flesh even as her pained screams became those of terror before Anko's eyes became cold as ice and she was silent. Only then did the boy release her and step back, licking the blood from his lips and liking the taste. That was his demonic blood in effect.

"Wh-what did you do?" She asked through labored breaths and Naruto smirked as his eyes were flashing from amber and crimson.

"Many things. Firstly, I used the demonic energy within me to break the barrier of my physical and mental age." It was true. Naruto had changed from an eight year old to a thirteen year old. His hair was longer- a mane of blond, black and now red to his back with one side of his face covered completely- and his visible right eye was a swirl of amber and crimson with a slitted pupil. Atop his head were a pair of blood-red fox ears and three crimon fox tails with jet black tips swayed behind him.

"The second was that I used that sudden burst of yōkai and chakra to tear apart both the Curse Seal and the memory block Orochimaru placed on you. I need you to have all the darkness in your heart to be useful to me. Tell me, who do you wish to see dead for their crimes against you?"

Anko sneered and Naruto could practically feel the Dark Side rolling off her in waves. "Orochimaru and everyone who works for him." She said. "I want to see their blood spill and to tear Orochimaru limb from limb myself."

"Do you want the power? Do you wish the power to get your revenge, Anko?"

"I would do anything for it."

"Then I will give it to you Anko. You must obey my every command though. You must do as I say without question. You must be my tool of darkness. If you do these things, the power will be yours." Anko's new personality, her true personality, smirked. It was a cruel smile which could only promise pain.

"Anything you ask shall be done, Master Naruto." She said without hesitation.

**Hokage Office**

"Report." Hiruzen spoke.

"Our efforts are still in vain, Hokage-sama." A Weasel-masked ANBU said.

"It is impossible to find him." Another ANBU, this in a Dog mask, agreed.

"Hiruzen..." A cripple of a man spoke.

"And Jiraiya says the same thing across his network has occured. This is no good." The Hokage spoke. "What of the missing shinobi, the apprentice of Orochimaru who had her memories blocked?"

"It is strange, Hokage-sama." A Cat ANBU spoke. Though this one was young, so were the other two, and all three were already Captains. "There is no sign of any clue to lead to her location. Simply the signs of fight and then as if the kidnapper walked a bit while carrying her and... nothing. As if they both disappeared into thin air. My squad is worn out..."

"Very well. Give up the search. Continue the search for the boy though. You too, Danzō. Much as I hate your ROOT... we absolutely need Naruto here or we could be destroyed. Dismissed."

The four disappeared in clouds of smoke and Hiruzen sighed before looking at a picture of his successor and predecessor in this job. "Everything is going horribly, Minato. Your plan has been destroyed. Now... I suppose we'll just have to go on without Naruto. The other Kages have already agreed to reveal the Temple's existence this year. With the heirs already begun training under those who studied those 'holocrons' with you... I just hope this was a good idea. Can the shinobi and Jedi truly exist at once?"

**What's this? Anko and Darui captured by the Sith and now the revelation of a Jedi Temple with students from all over the Nations?**

**Intriguing... What could this all mean?**

**Orpheus out! Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Darth Maelstrom**

**Chapter IV: Revan's Rival**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Star Wars, Knights of the Old Republic or the Darth Bane Trilogy.**

**Sith Temple**

"What is that, Master?" Anko asked. She was now fifteen and a whole year the student of Naruto. Her hair was put in a pineapple ponytail kept together by an assortment of poisoned senbon- all of which she was immune to thanks to being a Snake Summoner. Her eyes had become amber because of the Dark Side training. Her outfit now consisted of a tight black shirt- which accentuated her growing assets- and a black mini-skirt as well as a black, ankle-length trench coat with wide sleeves that came up to the black, fingerless gloves on her hands.

Naruto, in this past year, had also changed. His clothes had needed to be changed to accomodate his transformation. His hair was now mostly crimson with streaks of jet black and sun-gold mixed in. It also was set in spikes past his shoulders with bangs covering his left eye. His right eye had swirls of crimson and amber beginning from a circular pupil that rotated within his eye. He wore black gloves, a long-sleeve, black shirt, black hakama pants and an open black robe with the hood down. Atop his head were a pair of crimson fox ears and four fox tails- the last year of training had let him grow the fourth- of blood-red with jet black tips swayed behind him.

"That is called a droid." Naruto said. "This particular model is Revan's own HK-47 Assassin Droid. Very destructive, or so he says. It hasn't moved at all in the three years I've known him. It's rusted completely over. He says he'll have to rebuild it if he wants it back."

"Why are we in here then?" She asked.

The room they were in happened to be empty save for HK and a few assorted mechanical projects of Revan's. "This is Revan's Project Room. In addition to being a Sith Lord, Revan is a mechanical genius. He taught me the basics and I can even follow blueprints now. I just need to find something. Since he is out of the Temple doing something, this is the best time."

Naruto made his way forward and found a bucket of blueprints before he began to go through them and smirked as he found two. One was labeled Ymir and the other was called Fury. With that, he walked out with Anko close behind her Master.

They made their way to another room on the other side of the Temple with a work table and shelves of scrolls as well as a training area on the other side of the room. This was Naruto's study/dojo/work area. He also usually slept here... well, not quite. Naruto- and all Force-sensitives, really- were able to attain an entire night's rest in two hours meditation.

Using that very same skill, Anko usually meditated here in between training for her goal and studying. Just like with Naruto, she trained both Sith and Shinobi skills.

She watched her Master unroll the first scroll and she looked at the design with wide eyes. It was titled Fury at the top. "That... Master, is that what I think?"

"This, Anko, is the design of the prototype all of our weapons will be made from. Anko... this is the chakrasaber."

**Uzushio Isles**

The former Whirlpool Country was made from a chain of nine major islands and several smaller ones within an area larger than many other countries in the Elemental Nations. One of the major islands was called Kiroisora and housed a special temple that has remained hidden since the time of the Rikudō Sennin from the public. It was the where the survivors of Uzushio's massacre had gathered and they took what they could there.

During the Third Shinobi World War, a group of ANBU led by Toad- also known as Namikaze Minato- found this island and the nine individuals there who taught this group the ways of the Light Side. From that moment on, the group became the Jedi of the Elemental Nations.

Others were taught the Light Side, individuals from every nation. Shinobi and civilians alike could be Force-sensitive. In twenty years, the Jedi Temple housed nearly five hundred, many of those were just Younglings though.

One such group of Younglings were in one of the dojos, cleaning the mess made by Padawans, Knights and Masters sparring. All of them wore white robes with small things unique to each one.

One of them spoke as he swept the wooden floor. "This is so troublesome." This was nine year old Nara Shikamaru. "Why can't you just help me out here?"

"Master Pakura would not approve." An eight year old Gaara spoke. On his back was some sort of peanut-shaped gourd the color of desert sand. "She says discipline must be learned."

"And you don't have any of that, Shika." Ino snickered. "You're lazier than anyone else at the Temple."

"Much as I hate to agree with blondie, she's right Shika." Sasuke said. He smirked. "Plus, with Chōji eating, you get a good workout."

Said Akimichi looked down and saw the crumbs at his feet. "Sorry Shika..."

Kiba, Kankurō, Temari and Fū chuckled while Shikamaru grew a tic mark on his forehead. Everyone but the Nara had already finished their jobs of wiping walls, clearing the equipment, putting away the bokken and dummies and other such things.

"I hate all of you..." Shikamaru said flatly.

"Did you guys hear the news, though?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, Grandmaster and the Kage finally decided to reveal the Jedi Council as a mediator for international disputes. We're going to be the final word in the Nations." Kankurō said. Just like his brother, the ten year old boy had something on his back but on his was something wrapped in bandages.

"Not just that, puppet boy." Sasuke said. "We'll also be able to actively search for other Force-sensitives and also will help keep the peace between all the Nations so another War doesn't happen."

"No we won't." Temari said. Just as her brothers, she had something on her back. Hers was a club-like object. "We're still just Younglings. You really think that we'll be allowed out so soon? Eventually, as Knights, we can do those things."

"Yeah..." Fū said. "Our studies are still most important right now. With both chakra and Force to train plus our classes in saber fighting, philosophy, history, reading, writing and all the other stuff we should leave that stuff for when we're padawans, at least."

"That's true enough." Sasuke said. "But why not speed up that process?" He asked. "If Shikamaru ever finishes, why don't we have a little tournament? It'll help us out in the long-run and should be fun."

Gaara smiled and raised his hand, forcing all, of the dirt from the floor and into the trash. "Let's..." he said. Let it be known that nothing excites Gaara quite like a fight.

**Valley of the End**

Revan stood upon the statue of one Uchiha Madara with eyes closed and hands behind his back. "Your village, your dream, they both will be destroyed by my apprentice. It seems that no matter how hard your Master tried, the Sith will always win. It does not matter that I have slept for one hundred years, Hashirama. It does not matter that you killed my last student. Madara's arrogance was always his falling.

"It does not matter that the Jedi still exist and are headed by your Master's grandchildren. My apprentice is your own Master's great-grandson and son of the very man responsible for giving him a black heart, a Jedi Master.

"Your student has failed and my third and final apprentice will be the one to finally take my title. He will surpass me in every way and destroy your precious Jedi you began here after we both crashed here so long ago. No more will your betrayal hold me back, you bitch."

A spirit of a woman appeared on Hashirama's head. She was blue in every part, as Force spirits tend to be, and had long hair as well as wore Jedi robes. "Soon... our battle will be over, Bastila."

**Man... another short chapter, right? I feel so bad about it but they're made this way on purpose. I have to release bits of info without telling you everything or whatever.**

**Just tell me what you think.**

**Also, the Younglings mentioned are not the only canon characters who are Younglings, remember that!**

**Orpheus out! Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Darth Maelstrom**

**Chapter V: The Uchiha Massacre**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Star Wars, Knights of the Old Republic or the Darth Bane Trilogy.**

**Let me start by giving the physical age of the characters introduced so far.**

**Mitarashi Anko- 16**

**Uzumaki Naruto, Darui- 15**

**Sabaku no Temari- 12**

**Sabaku no Kankurō, Fū- 11**

**Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chōji, Uchiha Sasuke- 10**

**Sabaku no Gaara- 9**

**Uchiha Compound, 2 AM**

Fifteen year old Uzumaki Naruto stood upon a roof of the most powerful clan in Konoha with a smirk in place. Though not every member was here, he would eventually get them. His ears twitched in excitement amd his six tails were going wild.

To his left was Darui and to his left was Anko.

Darui wore a black shirt and ANBU pants with a black ski mask on that only revealed his amber eyes. His right hip held a lightsaber hilt with a modification allowing it to have a blade on each side. Darui may have a little skill in the Force but he was still a ninja at the center of his black heart so he had shuriken and kunai pouches at his other hip. His Force only augmented his shinobi training, anyways.

The Sith Assassins were a group created by Darth Revan himself. Individuals with weak connections to the Force were taught the ability to turn invisible and also how to enhance their connection to the Force around other Force-sensitives. The stronger their target was connected to the Force, the more the connection the Assassin was increased.

"Kill everyone." Naruto spoke coldly. Darui was gone in a swirl of static water. Anko's shunshin was a vortex of poison mist. Naruto simply disappeared in a black blur.

He reappeared in front of a house without lights. The Uchiha Compound was basically a village inside Konohagakure with each family living in a normal house and even shops and such to sustain the clan.

The boy used his Swift Release kekkai genkai to speed up the molecules inside his body and simply phase through the door without opening it. He felt four signatures within and headed first to where the larger ones were.

The door was open... did no one have common sense? An assassin could just come right in at any time. The Sith stepped inside and pulled out one of his personal inventions. It looked like a standard blaster pistol but had nothing inside besides seals.

Darui was a rather talented teacher in that he taught Naruto all about Water and Lightning chakra and even explained the Gale Release to such a degree that Naruto was able to use seals to recreate the effects of it. Said seals were on the inside of the blaster.

He channeled chakra- no nature, just simple chakra- into it at the same moment he pulled the trigger and the resulting shot fried the husband's brain. Another went through the wife's heart. His blaster went back into his robe as he stepped out the room and shut the door before finding the other room.

It had a pair of twins, six year old girls. Naruto activated a storage seal on his gloves and tossed kunai directly into the children's skulls. Without a second thought he was gone and on to the next house in this part of the Compound.

Darui arrived in his shunshin before turning completely invisible. He tried the door and it opened without resistance. Using his chakra sensory skills, the boy felt three signatures. He went into the only room to see a woman and her two children- one a boy, the other a girl- and grabbed three shuriken before letting them lodge into the sleeping Uchihas' throats.

He simply left and shut the front door before walking on.

Meanwhile, Anko appeared in her sector and saw a single ANBU on patrol all alone. She tossed one of her senbon with pinpoint accuracy into his left eye. The poison on that one would immediately shut down his respritory system- keeping him from screaming- before releasing a nano-agent that would consume him and the clothes he wore as well- not even leaving bones- within fifteen minutes. He was dead before he fell to one of the alleys in between houses.

She smirked and flipped through handseals after biting her thumb. **"Summoning Jutsu!" **She whispered. A cloud of smoke appeared as she summoned various snakes. "Find ways into these houses and kill anyone inside. The only people you can spare are Darui, Master Naruto and myself." The vipers, cobras, rattlers, pythons, anacondas and others left immediately to begin their mission.

In the last two years, Anko's chakra reserves had noticably increased thanks to her Master's brutal training and also because of the skill she had obtained to combine Force and chakra to make her ninjutsu take only half as much.

Back with Naruto, he stepped back into the shadows of an alley as he felt two ANBU signatures approach. He quickly became invisible with the Force as they walked the street. "Can you believe what we have to do tomorrow, though?" One with a Crow mask asked.

"You mean the search?" Gopher asked him.

"Yeah. Weasel, Dog and Cat are killing me. We've been searching for the Demon Brat for four years. He's probably dead and good riddance."

"Just don't let them hear that. Say anything bad about Naruto and you have to answer to three of the youngest ANBU captains in Konoha's history."

The Uzumaki had heard enough and suddenly chains with spikes on the front of them shot through the chests of each before he used the Force to hide their corpses in the alley inside trash cans. "So the Hokage has ANBU searching for me? Maybe it's time to move now."

He shook his head and headed to the final house in his sector, phasing through the door. Only one single signature was here. He saw her in the living room with the head of Uchiha Fugaku in hand and a crazed smile. "Hello Naruto-kun."

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Fugaku's former wife. I am Mikoto. I am also Sith." She said as she used the Force to float Fugaku's head to him and drop it at his feet.

This greatly confused Naruto. "Explain."

"Twenty-some years ago your father found the Jedi Temple in Uzu no Kuni. What he didn't know is that the Jedi and Sith were already here in the Nations. A Sith Lord and Jedi Master had crash-landed on this planet during the Clan Wars and chosen two families of shinobi which had Force-sensitives born each generation.

"The Jedi, a woman named Bastila, chose the Senju to learn the ways of the Light Side. Senju Hashirama mirrored the Jedi's philosophy in his quest for peace. Your master chose Uchiha Madara, my grandfather.

"My father, Uchiha Majin, was taught the ways of the Dark Side by Madara and tou-san taught me. I saw no darkness in my son's hearts though. That is why Itachi- who has no sensitivity to the Force- became a shinobi and I allowed the Jedi to take Sasuke. I knew you would be great though. Kushina had such darkness that she tried to hide and Minato had such strength in the Force. You were bound to find the Dark Side even without Revan's help."

Naruto studied the Uchiha matriarch. "You are strong in the Force... and I sense your darkness and training. You are truly Sith. You wish to come with me." It was not a question. "What is it that makes you so dark?"

"I must see this village in flames." She said with such hatred. "Allow me that one thing and I am yours completely." Naruto smirked.

"Then come... my apprentice."

**Council Chambers**

"Let this meeting commence." Hiruzen stated. "I have called it to announce something most terrible." He said.

"What could have possibly happened?" Hiashi asked, bored. "And why is Fugaku missing again? He really should be more responsible."

"That is precisely why I called this meeting. After an extensive search, ANBU have reported that nine days ago at approximately between one and three in the morning all of the Uchiha in the Compound not out on missions or attending the newly public Jedi Temple revealed eight months ago were killed in cold blood. Eighty percent of the Uchiha- nearly four hundred individuals- are now deceased as well as all ANBU on patrol at the time within the Compound."

Everyone was silent.

"H-how is this possible?" Inoichi asked.

"We do not know."

"Is there any clue to who did it?" Hiashi asked. Hiruzen shook his head.

"Kami-sama above..." Tsume breathed.

"I suggest you all tighten security measures in your Compounds." Hiruzen said. "I will do so for the village itself."

"Were all the bodies acounted for?" Shikaku suddenly asked and Hiruzen paused for a moment.

"Uchiha Mikoto was not and Uchiha Shisui's body was found without eyes."

"Troublesome."

**And the Uchiha have been nearly killed.**

**What else is new?**

**Orpheus out! Ja ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Darth Maelstrom**

**Chapter VI: The Force's Fishing Line**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Star Wars, Knights of the Old Republic or the Darth Bane Trilogy.**

**Rain Country Border**

The rain could be heard outside smashing against the new base the Sith had taken. Since the defenses of Konoha had increased, Revan thought it best to move elsewhere. Rain Country would do nicely. It was a country with a minor village torn asunder by previous wars and were the people had little hope.

Just what Revan liked.

It was not difficult, actually. All they had to do was seal important things in scrolls and gather the few prisoners they had- all bound in Chakra Chains with chakra sealing tags of course- and everyone and thing went to one room. Said room had a large sealing array that powered Naruto's Swift Release enough for him to transport everyone directly to Ame no Kuni.

It was two weeks after the Uchiha Massacre- even if Naruto and Kyūbi wished it was the Uchiha Genocide- and the Sith were up to different things.

Anko was down in the basement of the base where the prisoners were kept and screams were heard as she was hard at work interrogating or Turning, depending on who the prisoner was.

Darui could be found in his personal dojo with his double-bladed lightsaber, practicing forms or trying to get one-handed seals of his most used jutsu complete. It would be an undeniably wonderful skill to block with one hand and then shoot off an offensive jutsu.

Revan was in his Project Room busy at work trying to make a new body for HK-47. Wouldn't it be wonderful to have a bloodthirsty assassin droid here in the Elemental Nations?

Lastly, Naruto and Mikoto were in his dojo having a little spar.

Mikoto jumped back to avoid the Force Push and launched a fireball from her mouth without seals at the boy, but he simply rushed under it with his two lightsaber- one crimson, the other black- at her and swung them in a criss-cross manner with the left going right and right going left. Mikoto quickly used a Kawarimi with one of the training posts and pulled out her own red saber, holding it backhand.

Her Sharingan appeared and spun rapidly as she disappeared in a burst of speed. Naruto brought his own sabers in an X above his head to block Mikoto's overhead slash and when she tried to kick him, Naruto simply used his tails to form a shield in front of him.

Mikoto jumped back and looked at her Hanyō opponent before smirking. She threw her lightsaber and went through handseals. **"Hidden Sand Style: Supreme Gale Jutsu!" **She exhaled a gust of wind many times more powerful than any Great Breakthrough which spun her saber faster towards the Uzumaki.

Naruto simply disappeared in a blur of darkness and Mikoto felt a kick to her back before she went flying forward. She barely stood before she was tightly wrapped in six tails around her body with two sabers at her neck and her own held in the Force aimed at her head.

"Guess I'm no match for you, Naruto-kun." She said sultrily while getting comfortable with a smirk. "I suppose you're much too strong for me to stop you from doing _whatever _you want."

"Oh, you are." Naruto replied. His tails around her sizable bust tightened slightly, making Mikoto release a quiet moan. "I could do whatever I want." Mikoto looked at him with eyes full of lust and tried to lean forward, but the Sith simply let go of her and turned around, walking. "Let's go."

Mikoto looked at her Master with eyes still filled with lust and desire as he walked off. She hungrily licked her lips as she got up and followed the Half-Demon. She never saw Naruto's smirk as he walked- a smirk that belied his thoughts.

**"She's an Uchiha, kit!"**

**Your point? She's a tool for me to use. Anko was made my servant through fear and then a promise of power. Darui was Turned with the taste of what the Dark Side could offer. Mikoto will be loyal to me once she is my lover, nay, once she becomes my lover and obsessed with my happiness. I know what I am doing, Fox. Don't think I've forgotten my promise either.**

**"See that you don't."**

**Jedi Temple, Academy**

Namikaze Arashi was an inquisitive individual. He was one of the Namikaze triplets of the Jedi Temple, the others being his sister Mito and his missing brother Naruto. His hair was spiky and sun-golden and he had his mother's purple eyes. He wore the Youngling white robes without any alterations. The eleven year old was alert as the teacher- a Jedi Master by the name of Pakura- taught about the use of the Light Side for healing when Arashi raised his hand.

"Yes, Arashi?"

"Sensei, I have a question. Every class, every Jedi in fact, talks about the Light Side of the Force. Does that mean there's another half of it?" This question made all the students perk up. It was a good question, and now that everyone thought about it...

"Sometimes you are too smart for your own good." Pakura said with a frown. "You'll be a Consular for sure. Many other teachers would remain quiet on this, but I think that the only way to protect yourself is with knowledge.

"To answer your question, there is, in fact, another side of the Force. It is the opposite of what we use in every way, according to the ancient holocrons of Grandmaster Bastila. She was one of the few to ever use both sides and be both a Jedi and a... Sith."

"Sith?" Arashi's sister, Mito, asked. She had the looks of her mother except eyes- being blue- and hair- being two blonde pigtails.

"The Sith are users of the Dark Side. While the Light Side heals and helps, the Dark Side corrupts and can only do harm. Bastila speaks of a few powers of the Dark Side being Lightning, Choking and even Disease. Users of the Dark Side also are slowly corrupted by its power and become evil... these are the Sith.

"According to both Hashirama's and Bastila's holocrons Bastila's former lover was a Sith Lord. His name is unknown but he went by the title Darth Revan. Revan took on a shinobi apprentice just as Bastila did and the Sith Lord's apprentice was Uchiha Madara. The two apprentices battled at the Valley of the End a century ago and Madara was never heard of again."

"So the Sith don't exist anymore?" Haruno Sakura asked. Though she had little chakra capacity- and perfect chakra control as a result- she had a rather strong connection to the Force. She was also one of the best students of all the Younglings.

"I hope to the Force they don't." Pakura said. "Madara's body was burned to a crisp by Uzumaki Mito but no one saw hide nor hair of Revan after that fight. After a century with no sign of the Sith, it is safe to say that they are probably no more."

"Thank you for answering my question, Master." Arashi said, talking calmer than he felt. On that day, all of the class learned the Force- something they thought was simply an energy capable of only good- could actually harm them and make them dark. They vowed to stay away from the Dark Side if they could.

**Jedi Archives, Midnight**

Late at night, Arashi was somewhere he definitely shouldn't be. His sister constantly let him know too. "We're going to get caught, Arashi!" She whispered. "I would understand if this was about something important, but you didn't even tell me what we're looking for."

"Just... stay quiet and follow me." He said. "It's about Naruto."

Mito stopped suddenly, eyes wide. "N-naruto? What about him?"

Arashi grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. "Sometimes I get... feelings. It's like the Force pulls me to somewhere I need to be. It always happens when I'm fighting but outside of battle it's different. It's like... like there's this hook in me that tugs and tugs until I have to follow it. This time it started in Master Pakura's class and it got really strong a few hours ago when I started to think what it would be like if Naruto was here with us."

"So... if we follow the... Force's fishing line we'll get a clue to where Naruto is?" This made Arashi sweatdrop.

"It's not a fishing line." He complained before stopping in a section of the Archives. "Here..." Arashi shut his eyes and let his instinct guide him as he touched a holocron before grabbing it. He opened his eyes and quickly the Namikaze siblings left the Archives before heading to Arashi's room.

It was relatively empty besides a few scrolls on a desk and a three pictures: one of their parents next to each other as Kushina was eight months pregnant, one of Mito and him side-by-side and one of a five year old Naruto just a few weeks before he went missing. When he turned six, the Hokage was going to send him to the Temple here but that was just the day he went missing.

Arashi set the holocron on the floor as he activated sound-proofing seals to keep anyone outside from listening in. He then activated the holocron and gasped as their mother appeared.

"I-it's Kaa-chan!" Mito shouted. Those sound seals came in handy now.

Arashi was a little more calm. "Who are you?"

"My name is Uzumaki Mizurin."

"What is your relation to Uzumaki Kushina?"

"Kushina was my twin sister. The day she left for Konoha to be given the honor of jinchūriki from Mito-sama was a sad day for all of our family."

"Was she a Force-sensitive?"

"She had immense chakra, more than any other in the whole clan at that age. She was not born with a strong connction to the Force, however. She would never be a Jedi."

"Mito, what does this have to do with Naruto, you think? We know he was Force-sensitive, more so than any other in the history of the Temple." Arashi asked his sister.

"Wait! Mizurin, Kushina was a jinchūriki?"

"She was jinchūriki of the Kyūbi."

"Naruto is too." Mito reminded Arashi. "What started the fishing line, Arashi?"

"Mizurin... what was Kushina like the last time you saw her?"

"Kushina's darkness was immense. The Kyūbi had corrupted her after the citizens of Konoha mistreated her. She tried to hide it but I felt her darkness. If she had had any connection to the Force beyond what normal people do... I fear she would have turned Sith."

"Sith..." Arashi breathed and Mito was silent. He deactivated the holocron and picked it up. "Could that be it?"

"No!" Mito yelled at him. "No brother of mine is a Sith! That thing is wrong, Arashi!" Arashi looked at the cube in his hand.

"I don't know, Mito. Maybe Naruto ran away and stumbled on..."

"Just shut up! Shut up! Get rid of that holocron and forget about calling our brother a Sith!"

"But... she's our aunt. At least..." he was looking at the cube and didn't know Mito had left before he heard the door slam. He looked around and saw that he was alone. "I know you don't want to admit it Mito... but maybe... I just have to see if I can figure it out. Facts don't lie and holocrons are fact."

His tone was firm. He felt strongly on this matter and would not back down. Too bad that one night would affect the world in all the worst ways for the Jedi. All the worst ways for the world.

**Melodrama!**

**Naruto has siblings? What's this? I believe it's called a plot twist. How will Naruto react to this information?**

**Orpheu out! Ja ne!**


End file.
